Little treasures
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: Loki and Thor are put to the test by their parents. Now having to take care of two girls named Lola and Raven Yet Raven has a Dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Little Treasure

Loki POV

'I'm trapped in this stupid cell while Thor rules over my kingdom' I thought to myself as I walk back and fourth, only to see my mother and the old fool who I once called father. I stood their " what do you two want" I said a little annoyed as they just stand their I felt like an animal in a cage only used for emusement. Yet out of the connor of my eye I Thor I glared at them. When all of a sudden Odin enters my cell. "Son I'm continueing you punshiment but Tor will join you." I snickered a little "this should be fun".

Odin looked at both of his son's and said. "You two will be put through a test where you will be taking take of two little girls in midgard." Frigga spoke you quickly after " their names are Lola who was five years old with blonde have blue eyes and about four feet tall. While Raven was twelve years old with raven black hair with almost mint green without being able to say anything the boys where teleported to earth infront an house with a note from Tony Stark saying " You to have fun dont' break the house".

Thor's POV

Loki and I stood at the door in silents as we both walk in and change clothes into human clothes instend of armor. "Loki come on we must get the children" "do we have to" I hear Loki complain as we get into the car knowing that we will need to get food and clothes for the children. Yet by the time we get to the orphanage its was very old and somewhat dirty. I open the door only to see children runing and playing. " Loki you go and find the children and I fill out the paper work." I whsipered as Loki rolls his eyes.

Loki's POV

As I walk around for wait seemed like forever I spotted little lola chased by a group of boys throwing rocks at her. Finally they got her and tripped her as she started to cry a little " why can't you leave me alone" Lola said a little mad. "Cause you sister is a freak and a witch so where gonna burn her." It wasn't until that Raven ran out from the corner as she saw what happened and was inraged " hey jerk leave my sister alone" she yelled as she picked up her little sister only to be pelted with rock which was not a smart. Because Ravens eyes turned into a dark green and grabbed a boy by his shirt and throw him into the other boys. I stepped in when I saw one of the light something on fire and was about to throw it at her. "Hey you mewling qwims leave those girls alone" as I grabed Raven who was still holding Lola " you two come wiht me I said as we walked over to Thor. He was smiling saying " Raven and Lola how would you two like to be adopted?"

Raven's POV

I was a little taken away by this someone wanted to abopt us. I was so shock that these to men adopted my little sister and I. As we slowly walk over to the room where we go and pack up our things. By the time I was done packing all my clothes I found a picture that I kept under my pillow of mother, Lola and I playing in the back yard. I remeber that I had two people that I called dad but I only had one however my mom never showed me any pictures of him. Yet the man named Loki looked very similar the one that my mother discribed. I walk down the stair with my little sister on my back as Thor carrys our belonging which wasn't that much. I was sad in a way because after mom died we weren't able to take much with us.

When we got to the car I saw the boys look at my and pointed and laughed at us behind. I wanted to leave then something to remember at I used a little magic to shatter the window as I shouted "remember you silly boys the clever girl always win." I held my sisters hand and drove away from the dark cold memory.

By the time we got to our new home Lola smiled in aw at the house. " Raven look at the house it look like the castle that you tell in your stories." "Yeah it does I chuckled as we ran into the house as we pick out our rooms. I loved my new room seeing that it had the best view of the gardens and mountains. The room was very large the walls where crimson wiht black and gold detailing around the walls, my closet has big as my old room at the orphanage. Yet the one items that I loved the most was my new desk right by the large window which. I unpaked all my clothes into the closet. Placed my box of photos next to my bed, taking out the picture of my mother holding Lola and I in her arms. I small stream of tears rolled down my eye thinking of the great memorys that we had. I turn my head only to see Thor at my door wiping the tears from my eyes " Hi Thor how are you" I said with a fake smile trying not to cry " Raven I can tell that you have settled in your new room I hope that you like it, I nodded " this is the best room ever" I smiled giving him a hug "thank you" I was shocked to see that he picked me up and spinned my around the room.

By the time thor left I saw Loki around the corner walking into my room. " So Raven I see that you are friend with Thor now" "yes I am" I smiled as the sadness started to settle in again. "Raven I know that are sad you can not lie to me what is wrong?" I knew that I would have to tell them sooner or later but I can see that he found out. By looking at the picture of my mom. " Is this your mother Raven?" I nodded scratching at my wrists.I remember dating a girl who looked just like he but she had dark brown hair,by the way was your Mothers name Victoria By any chance" It this point I run not wanting people to see my tears. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. How did Loki know my mom and way was he always asking my questions. All these thoughts run through my mind like a movie. I found a large tree that entered into a little cave. I et there and cried for what seemed like a life time, To the point were I felt numb as I laid there in silents.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki 's POV

I watched as she ran out of her room, looking at the picture of Victoria and Raven I knew that she had to be my child. Turn around and walk into the main living area where I see Thor and sweet little Lola having a tea party. Thankfully I was able to find Raven, yet to my dismay on the cold hard floor crying. " Raven I know that your in their please come out" I walk right new to her only to see a little puddle of blood as her wrists were bleeding. At this point my heart shattered. " Oh my poor little Raven what has this world done to you" I wrapped her in my coat as I carried her home in my arms. By the time we where in her room I saw that she was sleeping I placed her on the bed as I held her in my arms " all these years I've missed watching you grow up. Oh you look just like you mother in to many ways my child."

Raven's POV

I woke up in my bed in my pajamas, looking down at my wrists I saw that my scars where gone. I turn over and see a note on my night stand " Raven meet me in the garden at one o' clock, dad." I frowned alittle as I walked down stairs only to see Lola and thor eating poptarts, while Loki was reading The Great Gasby and drinking coffee. "Hey Raven" Lola said smiling as her and thor ate the poptarts. I sat next to Lola as I kept my distance from Loki until we had our little talk. I quickly grabbed some food from the frig, which was some toast with butter and orange juice. Breakfast was a little awkward seeming how all Loki did was read and Thor took Lola to the playground not far from the house. After they left I walked to my new room, only to walk past Loki's room and see him holding a picture of my mom when she was younger and Loki was hugging her from behind. When I looked closer I saw that she had a baby in her arms, I gasped at the baby blanket that the infant was wrapped around which was my baby blanket. "Raven I know your here I can see you" Loki said his voice said softly. I walked up to him " Now Raven I know that I wasn't there for most of your childhood and for that I am truly sorry. Your mother was the love of my life and I wish that she didn't have to go so soon. Yet I'm here now so that we can start again." he said smiling a little. " But why did you leave me and Mom in the first place!" I yelled I saw that he jumped back it my reaction but I knew that he had to hear what I had to say no matter what. He just sat there quickly " where we not good enought for you did you hate us some much that you left. Tell Me!" I screamed until I finally droped to the floor crying. Loki walked over and took me into his arms. " When I was married to your mother there are a group of people trying to kill me, I did want you and your mother to be in danger because of my careless actions. I'm so sorry Raven I never wanted to leave your mother or you. I held my tighter as I stopped crying sat there in his arms, He smelt like pine trees.

All of a sudden a of light came on front of us where two figure walked through. " Well Loki I seems that you have found out granddaughter." Frigga said smiling as Odin was staring at me which made want to be swallowed up by the floor. Loki did not look happy when he saw odin " Loki we are taking Raven back to Asgard with us where see will be watched." Odin said As I tighten my grip on my dad. "No you can't take me away from my dad again or my baby sister." I said looking at Odin will utter seriousness in my face as I stood up right infront Odin as Loki was behind me. " Listen hear Mister I was had a Hell of a week and Im not in the mood to be messed with, I may be small and a lot younger then you but no one is taking me anywhere I'm staying here with my Dad, Thor and my sister." Odin used stomped his staff on the gound which caused my scars to appear and open up with blood driping down my arms, I heard Loki screaming in pain from some sort of spell. " You child have no say in the matter you will do as I tell you. For you are a weak and small child." I felt wanted to cry seeing my dad in pain. " Stop hurting him I yelled!" I yelled my magic went out of control as the room started become gray as black vines with thorn growning on the walls as it froms a protective shield around Loki as I grow taller looking like my mother as I said in a more mature voice " you will not touch Loki or my daughter see must see her Father and no one can stop that." Once that stopped and the room turn back to normal frigga went to catch me before I feel in the ground. "Odin let Loki be wiht his daughter the poor baby have suffered enough" she said as she saw all the bleeding cuts on my arms. Odins face softened. " She Just like her Parents, Stubborn and large hearted." "Well dear where do you thing that they got that from" as she stared at Odin with a small smile on her face.

Loki's POV

Odin went back to Asgard well Frigga stayed. " So Loki she knows about you and her mother" I nodded as I hold Ravens hand as she was asleep. " you know that her magic will have to be controled my son" Frigga said a little concerned. If her mothers powers start to show I need you to tell me." "Yes mother I know I dont want here to go through the torture alone. I frowned knowing of the things that would come.


End file.
